JOY RIDE
by kashaf.Titli
Summary: An OS on Dareya... Apko kabhi humse ruth ke jaanena denge, Naraz ho aap aise halat na paida na hone denge, Yakeen karo humare har baat pe, Hum tumko kabhi apni zindagi se jaane na denge…


Dareya are at the bureau and it's time to leave for home. daya after coming at the parking area finds his car punctured. Shreya and Ishita come there.

**Shreya **: Kya hua Daya SIR..ab tak yahi khade ho?

**Daya **: Shauk Nahi hai meri car puncture ho gyi hai.

**Ishita **: koi baat Nahi Daya sir..aap meri scooty lekar jayiye, waise bhi main thodi der aur bureau me rukne wali hu..tab tak Dushyant ka kaam khatam ho jayega..he will drop me home!

**Shreya**: lekin Ishita..hum dono saath me jaane waale the na..aaj auto strike bhi to hai..main kaise jau ghar?

**Ishita :** Daya sir hai Na! wo tumhe double seat lekar ghar chod denge. Hai Na Daya sirl?

Daya gives a quick look at Shreya.

Daya: agar Dushyant ko koi problem nahin hai then I have No problem to drop her at home.

**(here Dareya are engaged to marry but they had and argument, so shreya is a lil upset and angry at Daya.** **Here shreya is sister of Dushyant.)**

**Ishita: **use ko kya problem ho sakta hain?

**DAYA:** Nahin, mein iss liye keh raha hoon kyunki Shreya toh har cheez mein problem hai.

* * *

A short character sketch of the protagonists

**Daya: A young man, brought up in US and has just came back to India, where his mom dad used to live but after his mother's death, his father went to US. In US he was CSI agent and now he has take transfer to CID India.**

**Shreya: A cute girl. CID officer in Mumbai, a stubborn girl due to which always quarrels with his Fiance, DAYA.**

* * *

**Shreya: **Ishita..mujhe scooty pe baithne ki aadat Nhi hai.

**Ishita :** Isme aadat ki kya baat hai Shreya! Tumhe sirf baithna hai seat pe. Aur agar agar tumhe lag raha hai ki tum gir jaogi, to Daya sir ko kass ke pakadkar baitho!

**Daya:** There is the problem!

**Shreya :** kya problem? Koi problem nhi hai. Main baith sakti hu tumhe pakde bina..aur main girungi bhi Nahi. Dekh lena!

**"Reverse psychology always works!"** thought Daya..

.  
**Ishita :** Ok then. Bye guys! See you tomorrow! Daya sirl..sambhalke, aap akele nhi hain, AK-47 hai ap kisath. She giggled.

She hands over the keys to Daya and leaves. And then Daya starts the scooty as soon as Shreya sits behind him **(without a hand on his shoulder)**

Shreya goes and sits behind him, trying to sit as comfortable as possible but she can't hide anything from Daya.

**DAYA:** Tum theek se baithi (sit) ho ya Nahin?

**Shreya:** Haan mein theek hoon. Aur waise bhi tumhe kya? Tum bas jaldi se mujhe ghar drop kardo.

**DAYA**: Tumhari puraNi aadat abhi gayi Nahin hai. Har kaam mein jald baazi. Khair, agar tum chaho toh mujhe pakadkar baith sakti ho. He gives a look over his shoulder to Shreya.

Shreya very confidently says: nahin, koi zaroorat nahin hai. I can take care of myself. Daya sighs and starts the scooty...

Daya decides to have some fun and purposely takes the scooty by an old road they both knew well ... that was because it was the road they'd stop by for a **gol gappe wala** when they'd tell everyone in the house they're going out for a walk..

Shreya looks at the road and smiles.. Daya doesn't notice the speed bump in front of him and the scooty bounces hard.. Shreya is caught by surprise and holds Daya around his waist tight before the scooty lands and her cheek hits his back... daya starts profusely apologizing to her asking her if she's hurt, Not stopping the scooty yet.. Shreya just lets the moment stay for a bit, feeling his warmth.

Daya notices that Shreya doesn't reply and feels her cheek against his back. Not wanting to ruin the moment, he keeps quiet. Shreya spots a gol gappa wala.

"Daya PANIPURI!" she almost shouts leaving Daya scared.

"Panipuri?" he asks lowering the speed.

Suddenly realization stucks SHreya. **"Nothing..it's just. Forget it. Let's go."****  
**  
Daya further lowest the speed and stops the scooty besides that Gol Gappa wala.

Shreya looks surprised and a bit taken aback. ''Tum kyun ruk gaye, Daya?''

He looks at her and says, ''arre you were the one who said GOL GAPPA. Oh sorry no, you screamed **GOL GAPPA'**. Toh phir mein ruk gaya.

''Nahin, mein toh bas aisi hi...'' Daya did not know what to say. Shreya just knows her too well.

''Tum poori duniya se jooth bol sakti ho lekin mujhse nahin'' Daya said and moved towards the little stall. Without looking back at Shreya, he **said '' tum aa rahi ho ya nahin?''**

Shreya kept staring at his back before she followed him to the gol gappa waala...

"Aaiye saab..aaiye madam..baithiye yaha" the gol gappas waala said pointing them towards the bench near his stall.

"kahiye..kaisi panipuri chahiye, Meethi, medium ya tikhi?" he asked as they sat on the bench.

"mujhe medium dijiye aur madam ko...**tikhi**!" he said giving a quick look towards Daya.

She agreed to this "haa bhaiyaa badhiya si tikhi plate banana"

Gol gappa waala started his work.

"Are bhaiyaji, haath nahi dhoye aapne. **Sanitizer** to hoga na aapke paas" he enquired.

"ji kya? Nahi saab..mere paas aisi koi cheez nahi hai"

"nahi hai? nai matlab aap aise hi gol gappa khilate hai logo ko?"

"Daya ye tumhara US nhi hai..India hai. Aur yaha par hazaaro log aise hi paanipuri khaana pasand karte hai."

"ha Shreya..khaate honge. Lekin un hazaaro main se kitne aise hai jo immediately bimar padte hai? I hope u know. It's you!"

Shreya couldn't protest further. He was right.

"Bhaiyaji, aap ek kaam kijiye..aap na sirf mujhe help kijiye**. Panipuri main banata hu**."

This came as a shock to Shreya**. "What is this man upto"** she thought.

With a confused look Shreya looked at Daya who got up and walked towards the pani puri waala.

''Yeh kya karne ja rahe hai'', Shreya thought.

Daya asked the pani puri waala for help and within a few minutes a plate of pani puris were ready. Yes it took a bit longer than usual, for obvious reasons but Daya managed to do a quite good job.

''Arre saab, aap toh bahot acche pani puri banate hai'. Kaha se seekha hai apne?'' bhaiya ji asked with a surprised look on his face.

**''Yun hi samaj le ji ki mohabbat mein kabhi kabhi kuch aise cheeze karna padta hai johaap zindagi mein kahbi na kiya ho'' **

''Arre madam ji, aap toh bahot kismat waale hai joh iss tarah ka pati aap ko mili hai'', bhaiya ji said with a big smile on his face.

**They kept staring at each other...with pain but also with a hint of love in their eyes. Love that had never gone but was still buried somewhere deep down in their hearts...**

Shreya kept staring at the gol gappas engrossed in her own thoughts.

"Ghoorne ke liye nahi banai hai panipuri..Khao bhi!" said Daya which brought her back to reality.

"Haa ha kha rahi hu...tumhe badi jaldi hai! Hamesha mujhe daante ho ki main jaldbaji karti hu..ab tum kya kar rahe ho ha? Aaram se khane do pls." she said inserting a panipuri in her mouth.

"Daya panipuri main aaram se khaane wali kya baat hai?..dekho meri khatam hone ko aayi hai..and you have not even started."

"Tumhara hamesha ka natak hai Daya..jaldi khao jaldi khao! Meri yahi speed hai..ya to khaane do aaram se, nahi to chalo mujhe nahi khaana" she said with a pout on her face.

"Ok madam thik hai! Jaisi tumhari marzi..meri kabhi chali hai tumhare saamne jo aaj chalegi!"

"Are are aap dono kitna ladte ho saab ji..."said the panipuriwala not being able to control his laughter.

"Aapko badi dilchaspi hai bhaisaab" reverted Daya with his trademark 'smirk'.

"Hogi kaise nahi saab...pehle to aapne madam ke liye apne haatho se panipuri banayi aur ab dekhiye kaise lad raho ho unke saath...aise aashiq roj roj thodi na aate hai hamare yaha."

Daya gave a surprised look to panipuriwaala and then threw a glance at Shreya.

Shreya was giggling with a hand on her mouth. This made him drive crazier.

"Aur banao Panipuri!" she said while inserting a panipuri in her mouth.

Shreya caught him staring at her and snapped in her fingers. **''Daya, aise kyun ghoor rahe ho tum? Kahan ko gaye?'' **

He was back on earth and back to reality. **''Kuch nahin...bas aise hi...**'' He did not know what to say. A bit taken aback, he said ''Chalo, ab humein chalna chahiye. Waise bhi kaafi raat ho gayi hai'.''

Shreya actually wanted a few more panipuris but then she thought that he was right. Her family must be worried for her. ''Haan tum theek ke rahe ho. Chalo, let's go.''

''What did you say? Please, zara ek baar aur bolo.'' Daya acted as if he did not hear what she said.

''Kya bolo mein? Meine kaha you are right, let's go. Bas.'' Daya said as a matter of fact. She did not get him.

''Yehi baat ke I am right. Mein kabhi nahin socha tha ek din tum mujhe kahogi ke mein sayi hoon. Thank you so much, Shreya.'' He said slightly sarcastic and with a small smirk on his face.

Typical daya, sense of humor, Shreya thought. ''You said something right for the first time, iss liye bol diya mein.'' she retorted back.

''Tumhare hote hua how can someone else be ever right, Shreya?'', Daya said.

"Ye lijiye bhaisaab..aapke paise" said Daya as he extended his hand towards panipuriwala with a 100 Rs note.

"Aapse to main zyaada paise nahi lunga saab, panipuri to aapne hi banadi" he said as he returned the change.

Daya gave a smile to him and signaled Shreya to sit on the scooty as he started it.

"Sahab..dobaara aaiyega madam ko lekar..main intezaar karunga!"

"Bhaiyya..hum aaye na aaye, lekin aap SANITIZER jarur leke rakhna" she said emphasizing on the word sanitizer and sat behind him on the scooty.

Daya gave a stern look towards Shreya through the mirror to which Shreya reacted with giggle.

"Chalo ab!" She said with a pat on his back.

He suddenly accelerated scooty which made her collide with his back. She immediately moved away from him and tucked her hair behind the ears.

''Tum theek se baithi ho?''

''Haan haan, ab jao bhi. Bahot late ho gaya hai.'' Ragini said in some kind of a hurry.

''And the reason for that is you wanted paanipuri, warna we would have reached home by now.'' While saying this, Daya started to scooty and hit the road again.

'Shreya not wanting the create a scene, did not reply to him. She looked up at the sky; one could see the stars and luckily it was not cloudy. The weather was actually quite nice and not very chilly. She was kind of lost in her thoughts when she heard his voice.

''All good there?'' Daya looked slightly over his shoulder.

''Haan, mein theek hoon. Tum?''

Trying to lighten up the ambiance, Daya replied ''Thoda thak gaya hoon mein. Socha ke kyun na tum scooty chalao aur mein peeche beth jata hoon.''

''KYA?! Mein scooty chala doon?! No way! Shreya shouted in his ear.

''Aaram se Shreya. Itna shout kyun karti hoon?'' Daya was startled but amused at the same time with her reaction.

Somehow Daya did not want to reach home soon and it looked like destiny was on his side... ''Arre speed ko kyun slow kiya?'' she asked.

''Lagta hai ke traffic jam hai'' Daya replied a bit unsure because from the distance it looked like one.

''Oh no...abhi issi waqt traffic jam'. Mujhe jaldi ghar jaana hai.''

''Mein ek kaam karta hoon, police commissioner ko phone karta hoon aur usko keh doonga ke meri fiancé ko jaldi ghar pochna hai, toh yeh traffic jam zara haatha de yahan se.'' Daya said with a straight face.

''Very funny daya.'' Shreya replied a bit irritated.

Slowly they came closer.. and yes it was a traffic jam indeed. Like others, they were standing still and from what it looks like this jam was not going to end any time soon...

"Oh God! Kya musibat hai! Daya kuch karo mujhe ghar pohochna hai..der ho rhi hai" said Shreya in a worried voice.

"Haa jaise main bada jaldi pohochne wala hu ghar pe. Kya Shreya tum bhi! Ab isme main kya kar sakta hu? Superman ki tarah hawa main gadi chalau?" he reverted back.

"Har baat pe majak!" she said with an irritating tone.

"Tum baat hi aise karti ho. Aur waise bhi yaha aage ek accident huwa hai..so don't expect that we will be free to go that soon" he said as he removed his phone from the pocket.

"Kya hua?"

"Call aa raha hai" he said as he looked towards the screen that displayed 'Abhijeet calling'.

* * *

**ON CALL**

**Daya: han! Abhijeet bolo kya baat… hai?**

**Abhijeet: nahi wo itni raat ho gyi aur tumghar nahi aaiye to …. Mein wo..**

**Daya: meri car kharab ho gyi thi to mein Ishita ki scooty se ghar aa raha tha aur Shreya Ishita k sath jane wali thi to mein usse us k ghar tak drop ker k ghar aao ga.**

**Ahbijeet: Oooo…. Shreya bhabhi bhi sath hein… sorry galat time pe phone iya. You guys care on….**

**Daya: yarr tu ….**

**Abhijeet: acha yrr … sorry ..chal bye.**

**Daya: bye**

**CALL ENDED**

* * *

''Toh ab...kya karenge hum?'' Shreya asked still a bit irritated.

''Let's play hide and seek?' Hai na good idea?'' He replied with full sarcasm. ''Shreya, hum obviously wait karenge aur kya kar sakte hai''

Before Shreya could say anything, little raindrops were falling from the clouds.

''Arre, baarish? Lekin abhi thodi dher pehle toh aasman ek dum saaf tha'' Shreya said in a whisper but Daya heard her.

''Tumhari marzi se sab kuch nahin hoga, Shreya. Isse bin mausam ke baarish kehte hai''

With an irritated look, she looked at him wanting to say a lot but decided not to.

Slowly it started really to rain and there was even a breeze. Shreya was feeling a bit cold and folded her arms to keep herself warm.

''Are you okay? Feeling cold?'' Daya asked with a slight concern in his voice.

''Nahin...mein...mein theek hoon'' Obviously she would not admit.

''Wohi purani aadat. You have not changed a bit'' Daya sighed, got of the scooty, took off his blazer and put it around Shreya.

''Iska koi zaroorat nahin, Shreya'

"Tum se pocha maine, chup chap pehno, tume thank lag gye gi. Waise bhi tumhara imunesystem bohat weak hai, zara sa mausam kharab hua nahi aur tumhari tabait bigar jati hai."

"Traffic jam is the most irrirating thing ever aur upar se ye baarish" she said

"Thank god. To matlab mujhse bhi jyada irritating hai is duniya me..tumhare liye"he said with a smirk on his face looking behind at her.

"Daya main ladne ke mood me bilkul bhi nahi hu. To rehne do..baad me kabhi" she said with an irritated expression making him to break in loud laughter.

Just then a yet another couple on a bike came adjascent to their scooty. They were a young couple. The girl was sitting behind with both her legs on the alternate side.  
Daya saw them and through the mirror he signaled Shreya to look at them. Shreya looked at the couple with a confused look.

"dekho kitna pyar hai unn mein aur eik tum ho keh her waqt larti hi rehti ho." Daya pouted.

"Oh god! Daya you are impossible" said Shreya with irritated look.

The rain got heavier and heavier.

**Pehle kabhi, na tune mujhe gham diya****  
****Phir mujhe, kyun tanha kar diya****  
****Guzaare thhe jo lamhe pyaar ke****  
****Hamesha tujhe apna maan ke****  
****To phir tune badli kyun adaa****  
****Yeh kyun kiya?****  
****Kabhi jo baadal barse****  
****Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke****  
****Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa**

**Tere pahloo mein reh loon****  
****Main khudko paagal keh loon****  
****Tu gham de ya khushiyaan****  
****Seh loon sathiyaa..**

''Oh no, yeh baarish toh aur zyada tez ho gayi'' Shreya said out loud.

Daya started to look around to see if they could hide somewhere, because this traffic jam was not going to end soon. There was no movement at all.

His eyes caught this very small dhaba which was closed but they could hide under the roof of it.

''Shreya, chalo. Woh dhaba dhek rahi ho tum? We can go and hide there for the time being'' Daya pointed to the dhaba.

''Lekin scooty ka kya karenge?''

''We are getting almost drenched here and you are thinking about the scooty?'' Daya said unbelievably.

Daya was not sure and looked a bit doubtful. By this time, Daya got wetter and wetter so he started to walk quickly towards the dhaba.

''Arre, ruko Daya! I'm coming!'' she yelled.

He stopped in his track and waited for her. She caught up with him and looked at him. He looked back and said ''Aa gaye aap Shreya ji. Kyunki mein soch raha tha ke aapko invitation doon aane ke liye.''

Shreya rolled her eyes and told him to walk. They reached the dhaba which was not far away at all. Even though there was just enough space for both of them, they had to stand really close next to each other. Shreya's right arm was touching Daya's left arm.

**aa.. sathiyaa.. sathiyaa..****  
****hmm Koi nahi.. tere siva mera yahaan****  
****Manzilein, hain meri to sab yahaan****  
****Mita de sabhi aaja faasle****  
****Main chahun mujhe mujhse baant le****  
****Zara sa mujhme tu jhaank le****  
****Main hoon kya?**

**Kabhi jo baadal barse****  
****Main dekhoon tujhe aankhein bharke****  
****Tu lage mujhe pehli baarish ki duaa****  
****Tere pahloo mein reh loon****  
****Main khudko paagal keh loon****  
****Tu gham de ya khushiyaan****  
****Seh loon sathiyaa..**

They exchanged a bit of awkward looks but then Shreya noticed that Daya's shirt was drenched.

''Oh God, tum toh poori tarah se bheeg gaye ho. Yeh lo, aapna blazer wapas phen lo''.

''No, koi zaroorat nahin hai. Waise bhi koi faida nahin hai ab. You wanted to stay there nah.''

Shreya felt a bit guilty and looked away. Daya felt bad and said there is nothing to worry about. It will dry up soon.

Shreya was shivering a bit, despite wearing his blazer. Daya noticed and did not know what to do. Well of course he knew but how could he...

The sky was deep dark now. It lightened heavily and the rains got wilder and wilder. Suddenly the sky growled and a heavy lightning sound made Shreya jumped in fear.

"Dayaaaaaa !" she shouted and hugged him tightly. Daya was spelled in her scent. Today his every barrier broke..he gave in his passion and clunked to her petite structure.  
Shreya clutched his jacket tightly.

"Tum thik ho na Shreya?" his worried voice as he hugged her even more tightly.

She did'nt respond. She could'nt hear his words amidst the growling of sky.

"Shreya." this time a little louder voice.

This brought her back to reality. She opened her eyes and was starled to find herself in his arms. Suddenly she broke the hug and moved a step backwards. Not looking at him.

"Daya I am sorry! Wo main..main darr gayi thi to...I shouldn't have done this." She said now looking at him.

"Shreya Roy Kapoor…a daredevil woman who probably don't need any anyone...is afraid of lightning? I mean still? he said just to make an awkward moment lighter.

" it now! As if you are not scared of anything in this world." She sad.

"Shreya..baarish se darti hai" he giggled as he said this.

"Daya .. tum na ... "

"Shreya !" he interrupted her in between " Tumhe chai ki khushboo aa rahi hai?"

"Ha DAya .aa rahi hai!" she said as tried to smell. They both looked back at the tea stall near the dhabha from where the smell was coming.

"To ab?" he asked looking back at her.  
''Chalo, chai peethe hai.''

Daya gave her a surprised look. ''Are you sure?''

''Haan, I am sure. Sirf ek chai hi toh hai'' She said confidently.

''Aaye saheb ji, aayi madam ji'' the chai waala greeted them.

''Bhai saheb, do chai de diye please'' Daya asked the chai waala politely.

''Aur saheb ki liye kam cheeni aur adrak (ginger)'' Shreya added quickly.

Chai wala gave them tea in glasses, both started to sip their tea slowly.

Daya cleared his throat. ''Are you feeling better?'' Matlab, chai ka kuch assar hua?''

''Hmm, haan... better'' Shreyya said still a bit lost.

Shriya's phone started to ring but she did not hear it. Shreya noticed, tugged her arm and pointed to her purse. ''Tumhara phone''

Absentmindedly she looked for her phone and answered the call.

* * *

**ON CALL**

**Shreya: han bhai (dushyant) bolie?**

**Dushyant: shreya tu kahan hai, Ishita ne bola tha ktu ham se pehle ghar chali gyi thi per mein poncho hon to tu abhi tak ghar nahi aai. Maa baba preshaan ho rahe heein. Aur itni raat men tu akeli…?**

**Shreya: nahi tum fiqar mat kro… metheek hon aur Daya bhi mere sath hai. Wo hum traffic jam mein phans gye the iss liye thor late ho gye hein. Jaise hi jam clear hoga ham aa gye ge. You don't worry!"**

**Dushyant: "theek hai…. Bye….**

**Shreya: byee**

**CALL ENDED**

* * *

The rain had stopped completely till now. Suddenly she stood up. ''Chalo daya, humein chalna chahiye''

Daya looked a bit confused but stood next to her and looked at her. ''Kya hua, kuch problem hai? Is your BF missing you?''

''What are you saying Daya?!'' Shreya was a bit taken aback.

''Nahin, kyunki woh kya hai na, tumhare bina toh Kavin **(kavin is friend of Shreya who is very shy and lives with her at the same house) **kuch nahin kar sakte hain. Hamesha tumhari permission or opinion chahte hai woh. Toh zaher si baat hai ke woh tumhe miss kar raha hoga.'' Daya said sarcastically.

''Aisa kuch nahin hai'' Shreya said irritated. Woh bas paresha ho raha tha, joh bilkul jayaaz hain. Ghalati meri hai, I forgot to call home''

''My God, what a day...pehle toh tumhare saath paani puri khaane ka mauka mila mujhe, woh bhi itne saalo baad. Phir ek gharma gharam chai aur uppar se tum khud confess kar rahi hoon ke Shreya Roy Kapoor bhi ghalatiyan kar sakti hain'' Daya teased her.

''Agar tumhara comedy hour khatam ho gaya, toh chalein?'' Shreya was still irritated.

''Of course, after you Shreya ji'' Daya gestured with his hand and smiled.

''Waise Shreya, chai acchi thi?'' Daya asked her.

''Haan, kyun? Sirf ek chai hi toh thi'' And she started to walk. Daya followed. He purposely asked that question because he knew that she didn't liked the chai that much. He just knew her too well.

_It never was and it will never be just a chai with him. Chai kitna bhi kharab kyun na ho, with him around it would always taste good because he was the only one who could add the right flavor to it..._

The traffic jam cleared and now our DaReya were on the way to Shreya's home. It took an hour to reach there. He stopped the scooty in front of her house and she was about to go inside when Daya held hand. She jerked her hand and was about to leave when she heard Daya singing

**Daya: Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon****  
****Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahon**

**Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon****  
****Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahon**

**Kisi zabaon mein bhi woh labaz hi nahi****  
****Ki jeene mein tum ho kya tumhein mein bata sakun**

**Main aagar kahoon tumsa haseen****  
****kaynaat mein Nai hai kahin****  
****Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi****  
****Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..**

**Shokhiyon mein dooobi yeh aadayein****  
****Chehre se jhalki hui hain****  
****Zulf ki ghani ghani ghatayein****  
****Shaan se dhalki hui hain****  
****Lehrata aachal hai jaise badal****  
****Bhaahon mein bhari hai jaise chandani****  
****Roop ki chandani**

**Main agar kahoon yeh dilkashi****  
****Hai nahi kahin na hogi kabhi****  
****Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi****  
****Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..**

**Tum hue meherbaan****  
****To hai yeh dastan****  
****hoo Tum hue meherbaan****  
****To hai yeh dastan****  
****Abb tumhara mera ek hai karwaan****  
****tum jahan mein wahan**

**Main agar kahoon****  
****Humsafar meri****  
****Apsara ho tum ya koi pari**

**Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi****  
****Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..****  
****Kehna chahoon bhi to tumse kya kahon**

**Kisi zabaon mein bhi woh labaz hi nahi****  
****Ki jeene mein tum ho kya tumhein mein bata sakun**

**Main aagar kahoon tumsa haseen**

**kaynaat mein Nai hai kahin****  
****Tareef yeh bhi to sach hai kuch bhi nahi****  
****Tumko paya hai to jaise khoya hoon..**

Shreya: ho gya tumhara. Itni raat ko tume paroseyoon (neighbours) ko jgane ka irada hai tumhara.

Daya: see I am sorry…. Please…..

Shreya: bye… good night!

Daya started to do SIT-Ups and say

**By lying to you I broke your heart. But in doing so I broke mine too. I made the biggest mistake of my life, by betraying a love so true. I am sorry.**

"daya ye kya ker rahe ho. Stop it. It's ok! Mein bhi tum se zaida der taknaraz nahi reh sakti. Even I am sorry." She said while having tears in her eyes.

He hugged her tight and whispered in her ear "I love you forever"

Shreya replied "me too….'

Daya kissed her on his forehead and shreya went inside. He also left to his house.

* * *

**A/N: please ignore spell mistakes. I have not proofread it. This was on request of CHILAKALAKAVYA. Your review is must dear. Others please review. i'll update IKNMP, SKAD, and THKRGDZPAH soon,in a day or !**


End file.
